Ano Shita ni Atsumarou!
Ano Shita ni Atsumarou! es la canción del personaje de Mark Evans y Kevin Dragonfly. Se canta por sus voces japonesas, Takeuchi Junko y Yaseyuki Kase. Lyrics: 'Japonés' NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa あん時約束したあの場所に みんなであつまって見上げたら たくさんの実がなり花咲いた あの木も俺らも成長したんだなぁ! 思い出や夢語ったり 恋の相談したり お互い励まし合っては 暗い話、笑い飛ばしっ! ひさしぶりっ!相変わらずだなっ? お前らマジで変わったとこなどない! スーツ着ててもジャージ着ててもそのキャラはガチ変わってない! ひさしぶりに、逢った瞬間にっ! あの日に戻りテンションも上がる 「お前ら俺の自慢のダチだっ!」 このメンバーが最高! NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa あれからどれくらいたったのかなっ? それぞれの道へ旅立って 見た目は大人になったけど 夢見る心は、子供にも負けない! いつも通っていた道で すれ違う少年に あん時の俺を重ねて さらにハートに火がつくぜっ! ひさしぶりっ!元気にしてたか? お前らのこと忘れたことなどない! こうしてまた再会できた喜びがガチ嬉しい! ひさしぶりに、プリクラ撮ろうぜっ! 土産話交換しながら 今日の日のこと思い出しては 明日からまた頑張れる! あっという間に 時は流れて そろそろ帰る時間になっちまった 「楽しい時は過ぎるの早い!」別れるのガチ淋しいけど ひさしぶりに、逢えて良かったぜっ! なんかあったらすぐメールしろよ! また逢える日を楽しみにして 「元気でなっ!さよなら、またねっ!」 NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa 'Romaji' NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa antoki yakusoku shita ano basho ni minna de atsumatte miagetara takusan no mi ga nari hana saita ano ki mo orera mo seichou shitan da naa! omoide ya yumegatattari koi no soudan shitari otagai hagemashi atte wa kurai hanashi, warai tobashi! hisashiburi! aikawarazu da na? omaera MAJI de kawatta koto nado nai! SUUTSU kitetemo JAAJI kitetemo sono KYARA wa GACHI kawattenai! hisashiburi ni atta shunkan ni! ano hi ni modori TENSHON mo agaru “omaera ore no jiman no DACHI da!” kono MENBAA ga saikou! NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa ara kara dore kurai tatta no kana? sorezore no michi e tabidatte mitame wa otona ni natta kedo yumemiru kokoro wa kodomo ni mo makenai! itsumo totteita michi de surechigau shounen ni antoki no ore wo kasanete sara ni HAATO ni hi ga tsuku ze! hisashiburi! genki ni shiteta ka? omaera no koto wareta koto nado nai! koushite mata saikai dekita yorokobi ga GACHI ureshii! hisashiburi ni PURIKURA torouze! miyagebanashi koukan shinagara kyou no hi no koto omoidashite wa ashita kara mata ganbareru! atto iu ma ni toki wa nagarete sorosoro kaeru jikan ni nacchimatta “tanoshii toki wa sugiru no hayai!” wakareru no GACHI sabishii kedo hisashiburi ni, aete yokatta ze! nanka attara sugu MEERU shiro yo! mata aeru hi wo tanoshimi ni shite “genki de na! sayonara, mata ne!” NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa 'Traducido' NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa That place where we made the promise back then We all gathered there and looked up at it Tons of flowers with fruit were blooming on it That tree grew up just like we did! Memories, talk of dreams, love consultations We’ll comfort each other and send scary talk away with laughs! It’s been awhile! Things going the same? You seriously haven’t changed at all! Whether you’re wearing a suit or a jersey, you’re the same character as ever! It’s been a long time, but the moment we saw each other It brings us back to those days and gets us excited “You guys are friends I’m proud of!” These members are the best! NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa How long has it been since we last met? We all went our separate ways We may look like adults on the outside But we haven’t given up our dreaming hearts from childhood! Seeing the boys walking on the path we always used to walk through Brings us back to our own times and lights a fire in our hearts! It’s been awhile! Have you been doing well? I’ve never forgotten you for even a moment! I’m so darn happy to see you again like this! It’s been a while, so let’s take pics at the photo booth! While exchanging tips on getting presents We’ll remember what happened today And get the strength to do our best tomorrow! Time passes in the blink of an eye It’s almost time for me to go “Time flies when you’re having fun!” but I’m so darn sad to part ways It was great seeing you after so long! Drop me a message if anything comes up! I’m looking forward to the next time we can see each other again “Stay well! Farewell, see you again!” NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa Vídeo: full|left|300px Categoría:Canciónes de personajes Categoría:Canciónes